In Chloe I Trust
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: Aubrey's at Church camp and meets Chloe there, a girl far more outgoing than she is, and she quickly finds herself developing feelings for her.


As she stepped in her new room for the next few weeks, Aubrey looked around finding it empty. Church camp had been her father's idea, which she accepted without a fuss; making a better connection with God. She picked the bed off to the right, away from the door to the room and began to unpack when she heard another girl's voice greet her.

"Hi! I'm Chloe!" the girl chirped, "You must be Aubrey. I'm looking forward to being your room mate!"

The blonde stood there for a minute. Chloe was beautiful; from the way she smiled, to the vibrance of her piercing blue eyes, to her carefree way of speaking even if it had only been a simple greeting. She quickly shook her head, snapping herself from her thoughts as she realized the girl must've been standing there, smiling and waiting for her to reply for too long. "Yes, I'm Aubrey," she replied tersely, smiling politely at her. "I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"Fine? I think we'll have a lot of fun together," Chloe laughed, moving to the vacant bed as she began to put her things away.

Aubrey simply nodded her reply and found herself hoping they'd have a lot of fun together and not just the innocent type that the girl was referring do. She pursed her lips, forcing those thoughts away. She shouldn't be thinking that way about someone she just met and not to mention Chloe was a girl who probably wouldn't even have that kind of an interest in her anyway. This wasn't the Aubrey Posen she'd been raised to be like; finding herself attracted to another girl. What did it even mean? Nothing, it couldn't have meant anything because she wouldn't allow it to. Chloe was beautiful, but that was it, and it wasn't uncommon for girls to find other girls pretty - it happened all the time. This was nothing to worry about, Aubrey told herself silently.

"Did you want to come here?" Chloe piped up after a few minutes of silence passed between them.

"My father sent me," she replied coolly. "And yourself?"

"But that doesn't answer my question," the redhead laughed, "My parents. I didn't want to come, but here I am anyway," she shrugged.

Though she didn't say it, Aubrey was secretly glad Chloe was there. Maybe the camp wouldn't be so bad after all. She wouldn't admit it, but it could get lonely at home sometimes not having many friends - or any for that matter as Aubrey didn't make easily nor keep any she made for long. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but most people she'd encountered got bored of her quickly and slowly pulled away from her, although that worked out as she didn't have much interest in the others either.

"Oh, well I don't mind being here, I suppose," she murmured.

"You're really formal, you know that? You should loosen up some more," the shorter girl hummed.

"It was how I was raised," Aubrey replied with a shrug. She'd often been told by others to loosen up more, but the fact of the matter was that she couldn't. Rather, she chose not to as the time spent having fun was time she could've spent studying, the latter being more beneficial in the long run.

"You and me are going to hang out a lot and I'll get you to have some fun then," Chloe gave a firm nod.

"Hm, if you say so," the blonde gave her a meek smile really not opposed to this idea. She didn't know why she was already completely drawn to the effervescent redhead when she barely knew her for more than a few minutes, but she was and she was determined to figure out what it was about Chloe that she found so mysteriously alluring.

Just as Chloe had promised, they spent their time at the camp together, nearly glued at the hip; wherever Aubrey was, Chloe could be found right there beside her and wherever Chloe went, Aubrey could be found being tugged along half-reluctantly though she didn't really mind all the attention the other girl was giving her. Chloe was well liked by those she spoke to while in contrast she herself did as she was asked without question and would disappear into the library in her free time until Chloe found her and pulled her away from her books.

"You're always studying," Chloe scrunched up her nose, planting herself beside the table that Aubrey was sitting at in the the library, her nose in a book as usual.

"I know," she said softly, keeping her voice down as she turned to look up at her friend, unsure of what else to say.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you."

"Right now?"

"Right now," Chloe nodded. "You've been sitting here for who knows how many hours. Time to take a break," she eased the book from Aubrey's hands and set it down on the table as she tugged at the poised blonde's wrist.

"At least let me put it back," Aubrey sighed, picking the book up as she walked over to the shelf she'd retrieved it from and slid it back between the two books that had been on either side of it before. "And I've only been here for a little more than an hour," she added, with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Still enough time to mean you need a break," Chloe smiled, rolling her eyes as she took hold of her friend's hand and lead her out of the library. There was something about the way when Chloe always took hold of her hand that sent a shock of excited shivers up her arm that only happened whenever her friend touched her. It was peculiar and Aubrey still couldn't figure out why, which had begun to frustrate her though she kept the knowledge of the nagging feeling to herself.

"Where are we going?" She asked when they'd gotten outside.

"I was in the woods behind the church and there's a really nice clearing that you can find. It's really nice there with all the trees around you and sometimes it's nice to get away from everyone for a little while," Chloe smiled warmly at her.

"That's what the library is for."

"But there're people there. This place has no other people," the redhead laughed, still holding onto Aubrey's hand as she walked off towards the woods.

"Are we even allowed back there?"

"Are you afraid we'll get caught? No one will know, I promise. And if they did I can say I forced you to come with me so you won't get into any trouble!" She beamed.

"I'm not afraid of that," Aubrey huffed, "I just… Oh never mind. Let's go," she sighed, knowing any form of protest would be in vain.

"It'll be fun," the redhead guaranteed as they wove their way between trees for several yards before reaching the clearing that Chloe had mentioned. "See? Nice, huh?"

"Yeah, it is," Aubrey's voice trailed off as she looked around.

"Told you you'd like it," her friend stated proudly, giving her hand a squeeze, causing her head to turn to where their hands were still joined together. "Hey…" Chloe spoke softly.

"Yeah?" Aubrey looked up, and the second she did Chloe outstretched a hand and placed it on the nape of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Aubrey's eyes widened in surprise and she quickly pulled away. "What are you doing?" She hissed. "We're not allowed to… We can't… We're girls!"

"So?" Chloe shrugged. "I like you and I know you like me. Does it matter that we're both girls?"

"But it's supposed to be-"

"Who cares what it's supposed to be? I'm not going to let someone else tell me who I can and can't want to be with," she placed her hands on her hips, frowning. "Are you?"

The question caused Aubrey's brow to furrow. She hadn't thought of it before, but then again she hadn't ever thought of kissing another girl before either. It was all so new and admittedly also scary. What did this mean? Was she a lesbian? No, no that couldn't be because she'd had an interest in other boys before.

"You've never been with a girl before have you," Chloe eyed her, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips, as if she'd read exactly what was on the blonde's mind. "It's written all over your face. It's fine, you know. We're not bad - you can think of it like being with a boy, except that I'm a girl!" She laughed.

Chloe's laugh had to be one of the best sounds she'd ever heard; it was horribly cliche to the point of sheer embarrassment, but it made Aubrey happy to hear, it made her smile knowing that Chloe was happy. "That was so helpful," she arched an eyebrow, laughing softly.

"I know, you're welcome," the redhead giggled. "What did you feel?"

"What?" She looked at her friend perplexed.

"When I kissed you, of course."

"Oh! Uh… H-happy," Aubrey mumbled, feeling a light blush creep up on her cheeks, averting her gaze from her friend.

"So then there's nothing to be afraid of," Chloe reassured her, her own voice dropping once more to a soothing tone as she reached out and tucked a few blonde locks behind Aubrey's ear.

There was plenty to be afraid of; what would happen if the others found out as surely they'd all be whispered about and frowned upon, and her father would certainly be furious with her. Yet all caution was thrown to the wind as she felt Chloe's hand on the side of her face as she shifted her gaze from the grass beneath her to her friend's bright blue eyes as Chloe smiled at her. "Everything will be okay, I promise," Chloe hummed, pressing her lips to hers once more. This time Aubrey didn't push her away, instead her hands coming to rest on Chloe's waist as she pulled her closer.


End file.
